The Kraang Droid Problem (Short Story)
by TMNTlover110
Summary: Leo and Mickey have been acting up since training, and Raph is quite annoyed it, but just when Raph think he can trust someone to help him, that person turns out to be exactly like Leo and Mickey Includes: * Humor * Kraang tech (kinda) * Shock Does not include: * Character death * Explicit Blood or gore (There is no mention of blood) Enjoy, My little Ice Cream Bunnies! :)


**The Kraang Droid Problem (Short Story)**

 _Note: This story takes place during season 2 of the 2012-series, somewhere after "The Good, the Bad, and Casey Jones" and before "The Invasion" so all the normal characters will be present_

"Leo, I don't understand how you like this show.' Raph mocked Leo as he walked past him, slouching down onto the couch next to Mickey. Although Ralph was quite annoyed at what their Leader had chosen to watch, Mickey on the other hand, while eating his pizza, had seemed completely oblivious to what was going on, he was staring at the Dojo, he seemed Deep in thought

"Raph, This is a good show, you just don't understand,' Leo had his eyes fixed on the screen as if it was talking to him, and he was listening very intently, as he told Raph how wrong he was, in his leader tone.

"Mickey?" Raph waved his hands in front of his eyes, only to get no response from the little turtle, "Mickey, if you're upset about Training today, I can't help it, I'm just that good." Raph sat back folding his arms, smirking with glee

"Raph, you cheated." Leo added, "Now hush, I can't hear the TV." Leo looked at Raph, as soon as Raph saw Leo's eyes he got worried

"When was the last time anyone slept in this place? Donnie's brain dead, Mickey is in his own world and Leo you look tired as heck." Raph got up looking at the two turtles, and they both were so immersed with what they were doing, that they had no idea what he was even talking about "Ehh, I'm going to see what Donnie's doing." Raph stormed off, _what is wrong with everyone today?_

Raph walked up and into Donnie's unusually quiet lab, opening the big doors, Raph stepped in, looking around, he started to move forward towards Donnie's desk, looking down at the communication orb.

Raph could remember that day better than anyone, that's what made it so much more difficult for him, Leo could have died, Mickey could have died and Donnie, that stupidly smart scientist, could have died.

Leo has always been the one to sacrifice himself for the team, where he would let the Krang take him and let his brothers go, or he would go and almost blow himself up just to save the world. Raph new Leo had responsibilities, but Raph wouldn't be able to cope, if Leo went, nothing would be the same.

"Raph?" Donnie poked his head out from the garage, he must have been working on the Shellrazer

"Ohh, Hey Donnie. Please tell me you're not acting like the others." Raph leaned against the table,

"It depends, how are the others acting?" Donnie said a little louder so Raph could hear him as he went to sit back in the Shellrazer to press a few buttons,

"Well, there definitely not acting like themselves." Raph said, moving over to the doors that lead out to the Sheallrazer "Anyway, so Donnie, what is that big brain of yours up to?" Raph said stepping inside the Vehicle, looking around, lights were going off everywhere,

"Just upgrading each of our stations." Donnie smiled, but it looked like the smile was more directed at himself

"And why is this gonna help how?" Raph asked sitting down in his chair, spinning it around so he was facing Donnie

"I would say it in a scientific perspective, but since none of you understands a word of that, I'll tell you the short story; It's just gonna make this baby more effective in battle." Donnie pressed a few more buttons before getting up with a jump, he smiled over looking at Raph, "Done, I should show the Guys-!"

"Donnie, don't waste your time with them, they ain't moving."

"They really that out?" Donnie said walking with Raph out and into the lab, Raph walked to the lab door, opening them are revealing the living area, and the Two turtles in there own worlds. "Interesting…" Donnie walked out if the lab, Raph following behind him, as the confused terrapins walked down to the TV pit.

"There really out of it." Raph walked up to Leo waving a hand in front of his face, which at this point if it wasn't before, now he was almost touching the screen with his face,

"I'm not out of it." Leo corrected him "This show is just so interesting

"Ok Leo, unless I'm seeing things or only you can see it but, the TV is turned off, so what are you watching?"

"I'm watching a new episode of space heroes." Leo annoyingly said

"For what, blind people?" Raph grabbed Leos shoulders turning him to face him and. Leo's eyes were bloodshot, and his smile was wacked up, it looked like his eyes were watery as well, he hadn't even blinked "Leo?" Raph let go of Leo, and he stood up

"I'm going to my room." Leo walked away, massaging his eye, as if they were sore, which they would as he probably been if he hadn't blinked them for an hour or two. Raph hadn't noticed it, but on the back of Leo's neck, Raph saw a small purple and silver deceive, about the size of a ring, blinking. _Weird, where had he seen that before?_

"Mickey?" Raph looked his brother which was still staring at the wall, and Raph noticed it too, Mickey had the same small device in the back of his neck, and it too was blinking as well.

Suddenly Mickey started chuckling, as his head slowly started to turn around, most normal can't turn there head much further than a little past their shoulder, but Mickey had gone right past that, and now his head was fully backwards, and he was just staring at them, his eyes were about the size of an ant, and his smile, that hauntingly, deranged, scary smile

"Mickey!" Raph quickly backed up over to Donnie turning to him. "You're seeing this too, Right?!"

"I can't unsee it! Quickly, to the lab!" Raph ran in first, Donnie followed after, both slammed the door shut as they slid down to the ground, eyes wide open and sweating they looked at each other, _Why does this always have to happen_

"So Donnie, Got any IDEA what's happening!" Raph yells at his intellectual brother, making him flinch,

"I'd be able to think, he didn't keep YELLING at me!" Raph huffed out, clenching his fists. "Somethings wrong…"

"YA THINK?!" Raph got up, slowly backing away from the door "How are we going to fix this?" Raph moved back to the door when he heard banging, trying to keep the doors shut, with the help of Donnie,

"Let the one know as Mickey into the place of the ones know as Raphael and Donatello." Mickey softly said, in a creepy, monotone voice, this was just like when Aprils mum made them weird back at the farmhouse, _Could it be because of her, Or well the Krang._

"Ok Mickey's always been strange, but this is bizarre." Raph said, "His head went flipping backward!"

"So you found that weird too?" Donnie rolled his eyes "The Krang must have gotten them." _Them?_ Donnie deeply in thought had a sudden realization "Leo!" Donnie looked up at Raph, who now was looking pail

"So you think they got Leo too?" Raph asked "It does make sense then to why I won during training this morning, and plus I swear I could have seen a spark come out of Mickey's shoulder afterwards," Donnie looked at Raph

"But when would they have gotten them, they don't know where the Lair is-"

"Last night!" Raph said his eyes looking forward then back to Donnie, the room had suddenly become cold and Donnie could feel shivers go up his shell, every time he played Mickey on the couch, slowly turning his head, eyes wide, and that too creepy to be normal smile "Last night on patrol, after they went missing behind our backs for that split second, that's when the Krang must have gotten them." Donnie ran over to the laptop "This isn't time to be flicking through Tumblr, Donnie!"

"I can track there T-phones!" Donnie said. "He was just about to say something when his eyes went wind. Leo and Mickey both must have come to the door now, as Raph was struggling to keep the door shut "Either they went for a swim or the Krang have them, hostage, because there at the docs." Donnie looked up the screen, running over to the door to help Raph

"Looks like TV boy came back for another round," Raph smirked

"Shhhh, Raph. We need to get out of here." Donnie looked around, but all of assumed the door had stopped being forced open, bumping into each other, due to the loss of force Raph and Donnie looked up at the door

"They gave up?" Raph looked at Donnie

"Unlikely," Donnie said. Slightly opening the door, looking around "They seem to have gone," Donnie looked back smiling, just as Raph looked at Donnie while he stuck his head out from the lab doors, and just like the other two, placed on Donnie's neck was a small purple and silver device, _Ohh no_ "We have to go quickly before they get back."

"Wait, Donnie," Raph pulled Donnie back, Looking up at him, "How do I know it's the real you?"


End file.
